This invention relates, generally, to the treatment of oil and gas wells using nitrogen to increase the production capability of the wells, and specifically, to providing on a single tractor/trailer combination, all of the equipment accessories to pump nitrogen through a coiled tubing into the wells being treated.
It is known in the art to provide work over operations using gaseous nitrogen to remove sand and/or water or other impediments to production. The prior art has not recognized that a single tractor trailer unit can be provided with all of the equipment and accessories for running a nitrogen service in combination with a coiled tubing unit to treat such wells. The prior art typically brings two tractor trailer assemblies to the well to be treated, one having a coiled tubing unit, and one having the nitrogen unit. Because of the duplicity of the tractor trailer units, this has caused a doubling of the transportation costs, a doubling of the personnel required to have the units arrive at the well, and a doubling of the number of personnel required to run this service.
It is of the primary object of this present invention to provide a combined tractor trailer unit which utilizes a single tractor and a single trailer to provide a service for treating wells with a combined tractor trailer unit through which gaseous nitrogen can be pumped.